


Not On My Watch

by MissAudrey (SpaceSapph)



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crack, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, This is ridiculous, please do not hold me accountable, the result of 3 am group chats, this is literally a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSapph/pseuds/MissAudrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story short: It is 3 am and two of my friends are in a group chat and I said "someone needs to write me mcpriceley fic bc i've read all the ones on ao3" and Rania said "i'm on it". It was a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not On My Watch

"turn it off..." elder McKinley blushed.

"I'd rather turn you on..............." Elder Price says boldly, stroking McKinleys eye.

Shocked, Elder McKinley raised a poised hand and slapped Price.

"Premarital sex not on my watch"

he smaked Price with his watch

"I'm sorry you're right" Price humbly apologized

"so we should,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,git hitched" McKinley smiled

"Price gasped" price gasped

Mckinley rapidly pulled a ring from his watch

"marry in christian"

"Yes!!!!" price nodded furiously

They gay married the next minute

end

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to Rania's tumblr and give her hell about this: danny--phandom.tumblr.com


End file.
